Despite advances in technology, managing software can be difficult. For example, a customer can purchase a software package with various applications from a software manufacturer. The customer can then install the various applications on various computer servers of the customer's network.
In order to manage one of the various applications, the customer may have to go to the server running the application, log in, launch the application, and navigate through various user interfaces of the application in order to find the specific user interface the user needs. In order to manage another one of the various applications, the customer may have to go to a different server, log in, launch the application, and navigate through the user interface. This can be a time-consuming an inefficient process.
Furthermore, a customer may not know which user interface in which application the customer needs to access in order to perform a specific job, such as to solve a problem. Even if the customer knows which application to use, the customer may not know how to navigate to the desired user interface within the application.
Therefore, there exists ample room for improvement in technologies related to managing software.